White Queen - Izaya x Reader
by AnonymousMyself
Summary: Let's say, you're a powerfull egoistic woman who left behind her work as European (and near it) mafia's "Goddess", in name of brotherly love to her last relative alive. You try to lead a peacefull life... is it ever possible after all you've done..? Izaya Orihara x Reader. Rated M for language and some other things that may occur (Just warning).
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters. I own only a plot, Anna and Damian. Their and reader's characters are based on true people (nationality and schooling included). Only their work and a part of their past aren't compared to the originals (since they're all 16 now).

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A woman and a man, both of them in age around twenty, were walking down the main street of Ikebukuro.

Her hair was ((h/c)) and long, ((e/c)) eyes shined with curiosity. His hair was black and short, eyes dark and wary. His dark olive skin, contrasted with her lighter, as well as their height made difference - she was much shorter. But then again. He was almost two meters tall.

There were similarities between them though, showing they had some blood connection, - like their features.

Siblings. A good observer would deduce that by looking at them for longer while.

Why did they come to Ikebukuro..? Were they tourists or maybe they wanted to live here..?

They passed by the informant, the woman talking something very quickly in French, her voice pitched high from excitement, the man responding with few words in the same language, his voice calm and low, cautious.

A pair of sepia eyes followed the surely interesting couple. It was certain, the man feared something, and on the other hand, the woman acted like they were on some sort of vacation, with nothing to worry about.

There was something though, that forced the informant to follow the two. Something just wasn't right about them.

Few minutes passed as the couple reached Russian Sushi and their peaceful walk was interrupted by Simon, who recommended the bar to them.

The woman sent the large man a sweet smile.

"_Pardon_, Вы говорите по-русски..? _[do you speak Russian..?]_" she asked and after receiving confirming response, she asked how to reach one of the streets inside Ikebukuro.

While she was given the advices, her brother's eyes scanned the surroundings and it was her voice which made him stop the action.

"Tu as faim..? _[Are you hungry..?]_"

The man mumbled something and the woman clasped her hands, looking at Simon. "С удовольствием! _[with pleasure!]_" she said and the Russian, guided the two inside the bar, while the woman once again started her monologue in French.

Just when the doors started to close behind them, the ((h/c)) turned her head and locked her ((e/c)) gaze with sepia one. Suddenly, only for a really short moment, her once cheerful eyes changed into cold and calculating, making the informant halt with surprise.

Now. That was interesting...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**I've just started writting this story and I posted the Prologue on my DeviantArt too (Id the same as here), but I know that there are some things, I shouldn't submit there... (If U know what I mean), so I decided to write it here instead.

If someone like it, then I'll surely write next Chapters (okay. I have first) but be patient in waiting for romance to occur, because I don't give a shit about love from first sight.

See ya~!


	2. Chapter 1: The Queen and her Rook

_**AN/ Hi there~ I edited the first chapter in a way I'm satisfied, so I can submit it ^^ (althought I'm not sure if my French is good enough, since I'm learning it for only three months)**_

_**I changed the description and I'm going to make the Reader a little different than in first description (just a little xD)**_

_**And btw. Thank you, Louricam for your review and follow. I really appreciate it - you made me feel loved ^^**_

_**Now... Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Queen and her Rook<strong>

You sat down on the pillow and smiled sweetly at the man sitting across from you.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Damian..? _[Something's wrong, Damian..?]_" you asked, not even for a moment losing your happy mood, as your "brother" sighed.

"Ça va. _[I'm fine.]_" he responded, lying his elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

"Tres bien." you grinned, lying your arms on the table as well. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant..? _[Did you find something interesting..?]_" you asked with a mocking tone and Damian frowned.

"Non." His voice held coldness to it. "Et toi?"

"Ça dépend. _[Depends.]_" you responded and then locked your arms on your neck. "Tu as beaucoup à apprendre... _[You have a lot to learn...]_" you sighed in the ceiling and the man sent you questioning glance on which you just waved your hand. "Pas ici. _[not here.]_" you mouthed, going back to previous position.

Even though no one noticed it, you were observing the whole room, so when the doors opened, you immediately noticed the man, who was earlier following you.

When your eyes met, he smirked and walked to the counter.

The nooks of your eyes sharpened slightly, as you got back to the role, you decided, you'll play in Japan - hyper talkative French.

Damian wasn't your brother, but a cousin. You looked alike only because you had a friend, back in your home country, that was a plastic surgeon and who changed Damian's and your image.

Why did you go through it, though..? It was simple: running away.

Your order came and you broke the sticks. Damian did the same and for a moment your babbling silenced as you started to eat.

You "absentmindedly" glanced around the room, stopping your eyes on your cousin for a moment. He never was a good actor. The way, he was behaving all this time, you two had been walking through the streets of Ikebukuro, made you want to hurl.

It made you once again think how was it even possible that mafia was looking for this scarred rabbit. He never told you the reason, but you loved him like a true brother so you helped him without questions.

"Quand allons-nous parler avec elle...? _[when are we going to talk with her..?]_" Damian interrupted in your thoughts.

You tapped the sticks on your chin.

"Elle travaille maintenant. _[she's working now.]_" you muttered and nodded. "Nous aurons donc à attendre dans son appartement. _[so we'll have to wait in her apartment.]_"

Damian's brow rose.

"Sait-elle a quoi tu ressemble maintenant...? _[Does she know, how you look now..?]_" he asked and you chuckled.

"Non, et c'est ma surprise pour elle. _[No. And this is my surprise for her.]_"

Your cousin sighed. And messaged the bridge of his nose. "Rappelez-moi s'il vous plaît, pourquoi je t'ai écouté... _[remind me please, why did I listen to you...]_" he muttered.

"Eh bien... Tu as demandé mon aide et tu n'est pas le seul rechercher ici... _[Well... You asked for my help and you're not the only one wanted here...]_" your smile was more sullen and forced for a moment, as you thought, that helping him was the reason, you had some not really nice guys on your tail. And to think, that earlier they couldn't live without your genius...

Your phone rang and you lifted it to your ear.

"_Who the hell are you, and what do you want!?_" You heard famine voice and your lips curved in warm smile.

"C'est agréable de t'entendre aussi, An. _[It's nice to hear you too, An.]_" You said and heard the woman take a deep breath. "Je suis désolé de ne pas d'avoir parlé depuis aussi longtemps... _[I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you for this long...]_"

There was a moment of silence as your friend processed what was happening.

"_((name))..? How did you find me?_" She said, still using Japanese, since she knew well, you were a polyglot.

You chuckled lightly.

"Je pense que, ce n'est une chose que nous devrions parler au telephone._ [I think, it's not a thing, we should talk about on the phone.]_" was your response.

You could almost see the frown forming on Anna's face.

"_Then what did you want to talk about?_" She asked.

"J'ai besoin de savoir, quand tu vas être à la maison. _[I need to know, when are you going to be at home.]_" you said and ate the last piece of sushi that was on your plate.

"_I'm now._" She responded. "_Do you want to come by and visit me..?_"

"Oui."

She sighed.

"_Do I need to tell you where I live, or maybe you know it already..?_" Her voice held sarcasm in it and you smirked, hearing her response.

"Bien sûr, je sais déjà. _[Of course, I know it already.]_" you said, making circles in air with the sticks. "Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure. _[See you in half an hour.]_" you ended the call and placed the phone on the table.

"Je devine que c'était ton amie de lycée...? _[I'm guessing, it was that friend from your High School..?]_" Damian said, lying his sticks on the plate.

"Elle est déjà à la maison, donc nous n'avons pas besoin de l'attendre. _[She's home already, so we don't have to wait for her.]_"

He nodded at your response and got up. "Eh bien... On y va..? _[Well then... Shall we..?]_"

You took the hand, he offered you and showing your phone in the pocket, you got up.

You walked to the counter and paid, then walked to the doors.

As you were passing by the man who earlier followed the two of you, you hugged harder Damian's arm.

"Le troisième. _[On third.]_" you said cheerfully and your cousin's eyes darted to the right. "Évite-le, s'il te plaîs. _[Avoid him, please.]_" your smile looked like a true one, but deep inside, you felt uneasiness.

Damian opened the door for you and you waited for him to join you, seconds later.

"Pourquoi? _[Why?]_" he asked you, once again offering you his arm.

"J'ai ce sentiment que si tu ne le fait pas, on sera foutus... _[I have this feeling, that if you won't, we're screwed.]_"

The doors closed with light snap and you turned your head to your cousin, once again starting your perfect French talk.

But even if you knew well, there was no way, someone would recognise your and your cousin's true identities, those knowing sepia eyes haunted your thoughts through the whole walk, to your friend's apartment building.

You just _had_ to got quickly to your laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN In the next chapter, you'll see who Anna actually is and maybe a lttle about what is going on with you and Damian ;P (I'm not promising anything!)**

**Bye~**

**Edit/ Louricam helped me with French translations, so I'm reposting this chapter.**

**Thank you my dear~**

**Edit2/ I want to thank also .Ichigo for the help with some more French ^^"**


	3. Chapter 2: Bishop

_**AN/Hello there~!**_

_**I just though, I'll make you a christmas gift and post next chapter ^^**_

_**And my dear anonymous friend... I've just thought, that this "Chrome" nick that was given you is... ekhem. I need some rest... Anyway. Thank you, for your review xD You may be right (in one or two parts)...**_

_**Okay. to tell the truth... It's never this easy~**_

_**Have fuuuuuuun~!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>**: Bishop**

You knocked on the door to one of apartments in a building with windows glazed with tinted glass.

After a moment it opened and you saw a short chubby woman with curly brown hair and green eyes.

"May I help, you..?" She asked and you smiled sweetly at her.

"Now, now... Why don't you invite us in, honey..?~" You asked as she stared at you with shock.

"((Na-...))" you cut her off, with quick hug.

"Now I'm ((F/full name))." You whispered quietly, so only she could hear you.

She sighed and nodded at you and your cousin.

You new, she didn't see it as anything weird, after seeing how much your appearance changed. She was smart after all.

"Please, come in." She said moving to the side, allowing you to step in.

You walked into her apartment. It was huge and full of glass. Glass table and coffee table, bookshelves, glass counters in the kitchen as well as a giant glass desk situated in front of a window. Rest was just white or light gray.

"You really love glass, An, don't you..?" You said and Anna chuckled.

"Well... Yeah." She responded and gestured for white coach. "Take a seat." She said walking in kitchen's direction. "Tea? Coffee..?" She asked.

"Do you have, by any possibility, Earl Grey..?" You responded and she shook her head. "Then just a coffee with milk for my bro."

One brown eyebrow rose as Anna looked sceptically at Damian and then you.

"You don't have a brother." She stated.

"Of course I have! Don't you remember me telling you about him!?" You puffed up your cheeks, doing a play, as Anna took milk from the fridge. "He was living in Germany back then... Maybe you forgot..?" now she automatically understood, what you were talking about.

"Oh right." She lifted a finger. "You really talked about him a lot."

Well... Basically it was truth. You would talk a lot about how this pussy (as you sometimes called your bellowed cousin, because he couldn't fight back his much younger sister) would be awesome and how he would always threat you like his true younger sister.

"Then let's change to French, so he can better understand what we're talking about." You proposed with a wink and Anna nodded, joining you and your cousin on the coach.

"Pourquoi vous êtes ici? _[Why are you here?]_" She automatically asked.

You waved your hand at her question, as Damian silently sipped his coffee.

" J'ai vous dit une fois, que je vais vous rendre visite, lorsque tu déplaceres au Japon. _[I told you once, that I'm going to visit you, when you'll move to Japan.]_" you responded and Anna rolled her eyes. "_Oh_. Je me souviens. _[I remember that.]_" she nodded with a smirk. "Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi lorsque tu vivras au Japon.? _[But I wanted to know why did you come to Japan?]_"

You shrugged.

"J'ai toujours voulu voir Tokyo... _[I always wanted to see Tokyo...]_" you said and one brown brow rose. "Il ya quelque chose de plus... _[There is something more...]_" she said and you chuckled. "Tu me connais tellement bien, An. _[You read me like an open book, An.]_" said brunette nodded her head and you continued. "Il ya quelques raisons, comme les questions de la famille et certains buisness je dois terminer... _[There are few reasons, like family matters and some business I have to finish...]_" you clasped your hands. "Maintenant. Tu penses que je peux réaliser mon plus grand rêve ici et ouvrir un bailleur de fond? _[Now. Do you think I can fulfil my biggest dream here and open backer's?]_"

Anna's brow rose at the sudden change of topic, but she played along.

"Tu voule toujours être un confiseur..? _[You still want to be a confectioner..?]_" when you nodded, she chuckled. "Eh bien... Si vous avez assez d'argent, alors bien sûr. _[Well... If you have enough money, then of course.]_" You turned to Damian. "Maintenant, tu me crois? _[Now you believe me?]_" you asked and he rolled his eyes. "Je ne serai jamais bon pour cuisiner. _[I'll never be good with cooking.]_" he sighed. "Tu le sais bien. _[You know this well.]_" "Alors, qu'es que tu faisais après le lycée? _[So what were you doing after the High School ended?]_" you heard Anna's voice and turned to her again. "En fait... j'ai choisi l'ingénierie sur la biologie et la chimie et suis allé à polytechnique. _[Actually... __I choose engineering over biology and chemistry and went to polytechnic]_" "Eh bien... je pouvais espérer cela. _[Well... __I could expect this.]_" she said with a shrug and looked you in the eye. "Mais comment es-que vous m'aviez trouver.. ? _[But how did you find me..?]_" You grinned. 'Back to the topic.' You thought "Ce ce n'est pas si difficile ... pour savoir où tu t'est déplacé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un compte sur Facebook ou Twitter pour savoir où tu as déplacer. _[It's not this hard to find som__eone who's not really hiding. I don't need an account on Facebook or Twitter to know where are you going to move.]_"

She sighed but gave in, moving her attention at your cousin. She understood, you're not going to tell her anything more than you want. And you didn't want to go into details.

After some time, she asked you where you two were going to stay and you told her, you already had bought an apartment. She responded with only a stare.

"Would you show me around your apartment..?" You asked her suddenly and her brow rose.

"What about your brother..?" She asked. "And what's with the Japanese so suddenly?"

You shrugged. "Tu n'es pas vraiment dans l'architecture, non? _[You're not really into architecture, right?]_" you asked Damian and he nodded.

"You see." You looked at Anna, who sighed and got up.

"As you wish..." She muttered, signalising you to follow her.

"You already saw the kitchen and living area... Here's a guest room... Bedroom..." She walked with you into each room and when you two got into huge dark coloured bathroom, she turned on her heel. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, supporting her hands on her hips.

"Chcę cię prosić o przysługę. _[I want to ask you for a favour.]_" you said in your mother tongue and Anna clenched her teeth.

"O co chodzi? _[What is it?]_" she asked silently.

"Przekaż to swojemu chłopakowi... _[Give it to your boyfriend.]_" you responded, handing the woman an envelope. "I nie mów gdzie ją dostałaś. _[And don't tell him, where did you get this from.]_" you added with a wink and Anna took a sharp breath.

"Co ty... _[What are y-...]_"

"To jeden z powodów, dla których wybrałam Japonię. _[That's one of the reasons I choose Japan.]_" you interrupted her.

"Do czego? _[For what?]_" she snapped and you sent her sullen smile.

"Na miejsce ucieczki. _[Escape.]_" you said. "Zmieniłam się mocno, od naszego ostatniego spotkania. _[I've changed a lot since we last met.]_"

Anna didn't response this quickly.

"Co masz na myśli..? _[What do you mean..?]_" she finally asked and you smiled at her.

The death of your close family, caused you to work for underground. And even if you would never regret this and would happily stay in Europe, screwing people's lives, you escaped with your cousin, promising yourself, that for him, you'll stay away from the trouble. She didn't know it and you would tell her this, but you just shrugged.

"Powiedzmy, że zniszczyłam kilka żyć. _[Let's say, I destroyed a few lifes...]_" was your response.

She messaged the bridge of her nose.

"Mam dziwne wrażenie, że sprawisz mi kłopoty... _[I have this weird feeling, that you'll cause me trouble...]_" she muttered and you laughed.

"Bez obaw. _[Don't worry.]_" you responded. "Damian nie ma o niczym pojęcia, a ja nie mam zamiaru go uświadamiać. Dla niego pozostanę taka, jaka byłam zanim zaczęłam pracować dla ludzi takich, jak twój ukochany, lub twoja wspomniana wcześniej przyjaciółka. _[Damian doesn't know anything, and I'm not going to show my true self to him. Because of him, I'll stay the way, I was before I started to work for people like your bellowed man.]_" you told her and she stared at you for a longer moment and then shook her head.

"Miejmy nadzieję... _[I hope...]_" she muttered, still processing what have you told her and trying to find any sense in it.

A smirk appeared on your face.

"I przy okazji... Ufam ci. _[Oh. And by the way... I trust you.]_" you added. "Więc cię w nic nie wkręcę. _[So I won't get you in anything bad.]_" you clasped your hands, going back to Japanese. "Shall we?"

She smiled, hesitantly. "Now to my favourite room!" she announced, tugging you out of the bathroom.

The next room you saw was full with manga. Seriously. You've never seen so many volumes. They were everywhere.

"Seriously?" Your brow rose.

"What?" Anna snapped. "You have your own collection."

You chuckled. "I left it at home." Was your response and the brunette sent you an 'are you serious' stare. "I had to." You shrugged.

Let me explain... When you were 16, you had already five long shelves full of Shounen Jump mangas. It was also you, who told Anna about lot of great series... Back then, you would never leave your beautiful collection.

"Who are you and what did you do to my dearest friend?" Anna asked and you laughed, waving your hand.

"Come one, An.~ I didn't change this much."

She sighed, remembering your talk in the bathroom.

In the end she didn't make you talk more and she didn't know what was going on, but you knew, your chat will haunt her and she eventually will get over it. Probably.

"Well... I think, I'll leave you here alone for a while... I saw, how you were looking at this room." She joked and you fake pouted.

"Have fun with Damian then." You waved at her, instantly losing interests in your best friend and went to first bookshelf to look at the titles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I wish you guys a merry Christmas~! And the happiest year ever ^o^!**_

_**Till the next time~**_

_**PS. Let me know if there are any mistakes ;)**_

_**Edit/ Thanks again, Louricam for your help with French~! **_(ﾉ ≧ ∀≦)ﾉ


	4. Chapter 3: Not a treat

_**AN/ I changed a little last chapter... - With the Akane friend - so you may like to check it out. I also upgraded the Prologue and first chapter because of some errors and small changes. (and thanks for helping me with French in last chapters~)**_

**An "F" before the name/full name means: "fake/French" (I forgot to mention it in previous chapter)**

_**And one more thing... It may be a little messy chapter. But consider the fact, everything was pure intended. ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: Not a treat<strong>

Izaya was skipping back to his apartment, happy expression on his face. This day was just great! He messed up with many of his bellowed humans (of course the only one excluded from 'bellowed' included).

As he reached his apartment building, a memory of really short ((e/c)) stare plopped in his mind.

Curiosity washed him from head to toes and he hurriedly skipped the last three meters that were separating him from the elevator, hitting the button with impatience.

The ((h/c)) woman seemed to estimate the informator back at the Russian Sushi. Just like she knew he followed her and her brother and more - like she had some particular knowledge. This experience wasn't something, he could undergo often and it made the informant even more excited. Humans were so, _so_ interesting!

"I'm home~!" Izaya waltzed into his apartment, gaining a blank stare from his secretary. "Ya know, Namie~ you have to say 'welcome back' when someone says he's home!" The info broker exclaimed and said woman sighed, once again asking herself why on Earth had she to be his damn secretary. God screw the blackmails.

"Welcome home." She responded coldly, gaining a fake pout.

Izaya jumped in his chair and spinned around to his computer screen. His fingers ran over the keyboard as he started his research.

After some time of asking and searching, he got a name. ((F/full name)).

Next part of the searching wasn't actually this easy, since there weren't many information about the woman who owned this name. And the one particular ((F/name)) who had this appearance wasn't the only one owning this name.

After defining it was _her_, Izaya got a general outline who this ((F/full name)) was. The files of one of French polytechnics claimed she finished robotics with highest grades, but then she ignored her education and went for a confectionery course. There was a brother mentioned and a fortune as a legacy from someone from the family, some information about places where she was living while studying and more not really interesting things. Nothing about parents (or rest of the family), no work, no friends, no accounts on any of community portals. _That_ was something odd…

Izaya wasn't a great hacker so he couldn't hack into the files which were most personal, but it didn't seem necessary as for now.

This ((F/name)) didn't seem like a treat. She seemed like just another human being, walking down the streets of Ikebukuro... but the informant wasn't dumb (even if he sometimes acted like this) and he just _knew_ something was off.

Izaya stretched on his chair, side glancing at the clock. It was 7 AM.

He was researching for the whole night, early evening included.

Nice time for one human being.

**~~~12 hours earlier~~~**

You walked into your apartment, followed by Damian.

Actually you bought the whole building, which had two stairs and a parterre, on which you planned to open your backer's joined with café and the two of you were going to live on the first and second floor.

"((F/Name..?))" you heard your cousin and turned to him.

"Oui?"

"Je me demande... _[I wonder__..__.]_" he trailed off, moving his gaze around the room, you two were in now. It was a living room and was already full furnitured. "Où tu as obtenu tout l'argent pour la chirurgie plastique, de fausses identités, notre vol et pour l'achat de cet appartement..? " _[Where did you got all the money for the plastic surgery, fake identities, our flight and for buying this apartment..?]_" he asked with serous face and you smiled up at him.

"Je t'ai dit déjà, que j'ai beaucoup d'amis. C'est grâce à eux! _[I told you already, that I have lots of friends.__ It's all thanks to them!]_" was your happy response, but then your face went serious. "Et tu sais... ne faut pas parler de cela. Après tous les murs peuvent avoir des oreilles. _[And you know… you shouldn't talk about this. After all walls can have ears.]_"

He looked to the side with a sigh.

"Vous devriez revenir... à l'apprentissage du japonais. _[You should get back to learning Japanese.]_" you switched the topic, walking to the closest shelf and taking a book from it. "Voici... _[Here you __go__…]_" it was an intermediate book helping to learn reading and writing Japanese, written in German.

Damian pouted taking the book from your hand. "Dois-je..? _[Do I have to..?]_" he whined and you rolled your eyes.

"Tu as demandé mon aide, vous devez donc m'obéir. _[You asked for my help, so you have to obey.]_" was your response and your cousin fell on the coach with defeat, opening the book on the page, he last ended, pencil in his hand.

You observed him for few seconds and then walked to your room, which was on the second floor.

Its walls were warm beige with brown foliation. There was a single bookshelf hung over the bed's head, wooden desk and a closet.

You sat down on the chair and took your laptop from an orange bag.

Before coming to Japan and more precisely - Tokyo, back in Switzerland and through the flight, you gathered information about the place, you were going to live in.

You knew about the color gangs, people easy to take control over, people to avoid… you even knew the whole story of the fight between the Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares, including the fact that one of those "people to avoid" took great part in it.

In other hand... there were things that everyone smart enough in Ikebukuro would know if he or she wanted, but only a person at your level would know everything (including the fact who was the leader of each gang or infamous Yakuza), while still being on the other side of the globe.

When you were back in Europe, you were a hacker and a forger. You had knowledge when it came to poisons, weapons, constructing and antidotes, knew how to kill and detect a murder. You had the information about dealers, assassins, every mafia on the continent and even more, but most importantly… You knew _everything _what was happening in Europe and nearest to it part of Asia and both Americas, because of this great amount of friends, you had. Charming, aren't we..?

People who knew what you were capable of, feared you and respected you. You had even the leaders of greatest mafias under you. And every one of them paid you piles of money for information you had.

You were just a true genius with many hobbies and contacts, who started to work while still being sixteen and at age of 24 already had everything you wanted.

But…

Back in your beautiful house, you made the decision without hesitation.

You left it all behind you, desperately clutching for the last relative, you had _alive_ and not wishing for you to disappear.

You left them all. Your poor humans searching for their benefactor, their _Goddess_…

As if you ever cared for them.

You stared at laptop's screen, an involuntary sigh leaving your lips. You already missed your exciting life, but then again it won't be much less exciting now. You'd just have to hide everything you do, from your cousin.

Maybe Damian finally believed you, you two were safe in this particular place, the place where your ex-customers won't search for you and even one of your best friends wouldn't recognize you until you revealed yourself to her, but in the other hand you knew that nothing was _ever_ this easy. Even if you erased yourself from all of the files, you ever existed in. You still had a lot of work to go through.

You got up and moved your hand to close the laptop, looking one last time at the email you've just received from one of your contacts, warning you about the moves of people, you were hiding from.

The click of laptop's closing later, you were walking out of your room, your already naturally emotionless face immediately changing into warm smile as you approached your cousin and plopped yourself on the coach on his side, opening a cook book. Maybe you should be an actress..?

'It's probably not really safe to live in Ikebukuro after all of this…' you though to yourself, flipping the pages to the recipe, you wanted to learn. 'But how can I better check my work, if not by coming here..?' light chuckle left your lips. 'Avoiding the trouble..?' you asked yourself and started reading the recipe. "Bullshit." Damian looked questionably up at you from his book, but you ignored his stare.

You knew well, that even if you really wanted, you couldn't change and just back off.

Even for your dearest cousin's sake.

Light smirk formed on your face. 'I'm a damn hypocrite.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Pure intended. ~**_

_**But you actually know now, that you have a great power~ ;P**_

_**And now I need to tell you one thing... Reader-chan's nothing like Izaya (in case you didn't notice). Her reason for being an info broker was an escape from her past and need for some action in her life and she actually doesn't care about what happens to any of her clients. No human-love from their Goddess ;P (there's also another reason, but it would be a spoiler)**_

_**And seriously... The girl on whom I based Reader's character is probably the most frightening person, I ever met. She know everything and can do everything. In one moment is an Angel and the next the true devil. *shivers***_

_**Oh. And btw. Did anyone actually found out what country Reader-chan's from..? (and no. She's not from Switzerland)**_

_**Well... Till the next time~!**_

_**Edit/ Thanks to Lourican, I corrected some mistakes in French... **_


End file.
